


监禁（城佑衍生ABO）第十一章BY雪儿

by fengzhen5000



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 兄弟
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 13:25:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15462357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengzhen5000/pseuds/fengzhen5000





	监禁（城佑衍生ABO）第十一章BY雪儿

第11章  
　　孟祈佑全身冰冷，他宁愿死，都不愿让那一.夜的噩梦重演。  
　　手不能动，还有脚。  
　　幸好刘连城避得快，不然脑袋已经被孟祈佑踢掉了。  
　　“祈佑，我果然太小看你了。”他从暗格里拿出一个小盒子。  
　　孟祈佑暗恨，不能一击毙命，以后就没机会了。  
　　刘连城从盒子里拿出一支针，一滴冰冷的药水从针口溢出。  
　　“你要干什么？”孟祈佑缩了缩身体。  
　　难道是毒品？刘连城完全能做得出这种事。  
　　“放心，只是一些让你舒服的东西。”  
　　舒服？孟祈佑压根不信。  
　　他拼命挣扎，手铐被他扯得哐哐作响  
　　刘连城抓住他胳膊，在他的怒视中，将药水一滴不剩的注射了进去。  
　　“祈佑，好好享受。”刘连城放下针坐在一边，竟然再没有异动。  
　　孟祈佑惊疑不定，难道刘连城放过自己了？但看他这个样子，又不像。反倒像是……在等待着什么。  
　　时间一分一秒过去，孟祈佑感到十分不安，他宁愿刘连城将他一枪崩了，也好过这样不上不下，在恐惧中煎熬。  
　　突然一股奇异的感觉涌上，热，身体内部像着了火，连皮带骨，将他焚烧殆尽。  
　　他狠狠瞪向刘连城。  
　　“这是我送你的礼物。”刘连城从盒子里拿出另一支针，“我准备了两支，现在看来不需要了。”  
　　“唔。”孟祈佑想怒骂，却因身体内部的疼痛，话到嘴边成了呻.吟。  
　　他简直无法置信，从来没有体验过的怪异感觉在下.体点燃，秘处似烈火又似寒冰，同时，又好像有几千只，几万只虫子在蠕动爬行。  
　　几乎透不过气来的孟祈佑，拼命摇着头，想抗拒那种感觉。  
　　高热的肆虐，一波波涌上的酥麻瘙痒，迅速扩散开来，甚至侵入了花径深处。  
　　“刘连城……”他眼中蒙上一层水光，“你这个魔鬼，我一定……一定要杀了你，啊！”不断扩张开来的疼痛，每经过一定间隔，就会转化为热烈的高亢，从穴口开始，进入身体深处，进而入侵到心灵。  
　　孟祈佑意识朦胧，他觉得自己被刘连城抱着，被那炙热而巨大的阳具贯穿。  
　　但这只是错觉。当下一波疼痛袭来时，孟祈佑从极乐跌回地狱。  
　　皮肤变得无比敏.感，连拂过皮肤的空气都变成了一种折磨。他在床上扭动身体，发出痛苦而愉悦的呻.吟。  
　　“放过我，求求你……”他看不清那男人的脸，不知道他是谁。只要……只要能把他从这痛苦中解救出来，无论是谁都好，他愿意做任何事。  
　　“祈佑，你求我什么？”刘连城终于伸出手，抚.摸着他的脸颊。  
　　孟祈佑贪婪用脸颊摩挲着他的手掌，不够，完全不够。  
　　怪异的麻痒感一波波袭来，穴口开始一张一合，花径深处泌出滑腻的春水。  
　　“祈佑，只要你说出来，我都能满足你。”刘连城的手指压上孟祈佑的唇。  
　　立刻张开口，舌.头柔顺的缠上了他的手指。  
　　“真乖。”刘连城眼中一片暗沉，受到折磨的何止孟祈佑一人。那柔.软的舌.头，扭动的身体，比春.药还烈。  
　　孟祈佑犹如置身烈焰之中，甚至连刘连城的呼吸，都能让他产生巨大的反应。激烈的，官能的快感，如狂涛怒浪般翻搅着他，挑弄着他。  
　　孟祈佑发出长长的呻.吟，他的腰部向上抬起，如一尾濒死的人鱼。  
　　“竟然高.潮了。”刘连城挑起一点白浊，放到嘴边品尝。  
　　孟祈佑剧烈喘息，还没从方才的极乐中回过神来。  
　　察觉有人将手指伸了过来，本能舔了。很苦，他皱眉，偏过了头。  
　　“祈佑真是娇气，居然还嫌弃自己的东西。”刘连城低笑，将他的裤子拉了下来，让他浑身赤裸。  
　　“不要。”他挣扎着，坚定拒绝。  
　　“不能不要。”刘连城分开他双.腿，含.住了软垂着的，垂头丧气的小东西。  
　　“啊！”孟祈佑惊叫。他想起身，却因为手腕被铐住，只能徒劳的在床上挣扎。“放手，放手。”他连声音都变了调。  
　　刘连城没伺候过别人，也没人敢让他这么伺候。但如果这人是孟祈佑……也不错。他含着顶端，用自己所知的技巧取悦着孟祈佑。  
　　他的舌.头无比灵活，如蛇般缠.绕着柱身。他的唇无比狡猾，吮吸着，压迫着，总能让孟祈佑在即将攀上高峰时，残忍的将他丢下。  
　　孟祈佑的身体抖得如风中落叶。  
　　刘连城吐出口中巨物，“祈佑，你的身体是我的，我让它哭就哭，我让它笑就笑。”  
　　“做……做梦……”泪眼朦胧，喘息连连，实在没什么杀伤力。  
　　刘连城低笑，往顶端的小孔吹了一口气。  
　　孟祈佑哀叫着将腰拱起，可惜顶端被刘连城堵住，让他进退不得。“放手，呜！”他的泪滑了下来。  
　　“说，你是我的人。”刘连城蛊惑着，“只要你说出来，我就让你无比快活。”  
　　“不……”  
　　“真倔。”刘连城叹息一声。舔上了那敏.感不已的顶端，炙热，柔.软，快感直冲大脑。一边让他享受着极乐，一边又牢牢掐住根部，孟祈佑被折磨得几欲死去。　　  
　　“连城，连城……”他喃喃自语，已经不知道自己在说什么了。  
　　男人的折磨还在继续。  
　　“我……我是……”连呼吸都像火烧一样，孟祈佑哽咽着说出了那句耻辱的话，“我是……是你的人。”  
　　刘连城放开了手。  
　　刹那间，孟祈佑只觉得面前闪过一道白光，他拱起腰，又从半空重重跌落。  
　　孟祈佑全身是汗，胸膛急剧的起伏着。  
　　可是不行，每个细胞仍叫嚣着不满足。他的穴口还在空虚的张合着，他需要某种决定性的东西……  
　　“刘连城，刘连城。”他茫然看着男人，长长的睫毛上挂满了泪珠。  
　　刘连城抬起他的双.腿，将那根坚.硬的巨物抵在花穴上。“祈佑，你是我的。”  
　　孟祈佑闷哼一声，剧烈的痛楚让他头脑清明了一些。  
　　“出去。”他咬住下唇，怒瞪刘连城，“你这个……呜……”  
　　“出去，你舍得？”刘连城慢慢退开，在穴口慢慢转动。  
　　已经享受过愉悦的花穴怎会放过这根巨物，它犹如一张小嘴，贪婪的吮吸着。  
　　孟祈佑喘息连连，脸颊一片绯红。  
　　刘连城猛的冲了进去，直达尽头。  
　　孟祈佑呻.吟一声，双.腿牢牢盘上了刘连城的腰。  
　　狭窄的花径不断收缩挤压，既承受着男人的肆虐，又享受着男人的贯穿。  
　　“你好紧啊，祈佑，我要死在你身上了。”汗水从刘连城额头滴下，落在孟祈佑身上。  
　　“无耻，混蛋……呜……”被封住的双唇只能徒劳的呜咽着。  
　　淋漓的快感层层堆积，孟祈佑在刘连城的冲刺中摇晃着身体，到达临界点时花径痉挛着用力缠紧体内的硬物，迎合刘连城直达他的最深处。  
　　两人一起攀上了性爱的极乐境地。  
　　刘连城解开他的手铐，趴在他身上大口喘气。  
　　欲仙欲死。  
　　刹那间，他脑中掠过这四个字。  
　　欢爱对他来说，不过是发泄的手段。他第一次觉得这种行为是这么快乐。  
　　“祈佑，祈佑。”他吻着孟祈佑的唇，舔着那微微翘起的唇角。  
　　这种感觉也不坏。宠着他，看着他笑，将世上的珍宝都捧到他面前。  
　　孟祈佑睁开眼，被泪水浸过的双眼美得惊人。他似乎还沉浸在高.潮中，目光有些呆滞。  
　　刘连城翻身躺下，将他抱在怀里。  
　　“刘连城，呜。”孟祈佑磨蹭着身体，用膝盖顶开他双腿。  
　　“真贪心，刚才这样，还不够吗？”刘连城无奈而宠溺，翻身将他压下。


End file.
